


Where Did All These Puppies Come From?

by Meginoi (Delirious99)



Category: Thomas Sanders
Genre: Fluff, Gen, puppies!, request from tumblr, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-28 17:02:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12611240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delirious99/pseuds/Meginoi
Summary: “Logan, come see!” Patton exclaimed, turning to see the logical side standing at the foot of the stairs. Roman, Patton and Virgil were hunched over a large cardboard box, with varying amounts of glee written across each of their faces.Logan hovered at the foot of the staircase, hesitant yet also curious to see what had got the three of them so excited. He sighed and strode over, leaning over and peering into the box. His eyes grew comically wide. “Where did all these puppies come from?”(Request from tumblr)





	Where Did All These Puppies Come From?

**Author's Note:**

> This is a request i had on tumblr from a prompt list. This got a bit angsty but i hope it’s okay!  
> Feel free to message me on tumblr! You can find me under the username Meginoi

Logan entered the commons, frustration practically radiating off his form. How was he supposed to work with all this noise?! He’d heard just about enough racket from three sides, ready to see what was causing them to laugh and shout so loudly that it was starting to agonizingly grate against his mind.

“I am trying to work. Would you please stop causing an unnecessary amount of noise?”

“Logan, come see!” Patton exclaimed, turning to see the logical side standing at the foot of the stairs. Roman, Patton and Virgil were hunched over a large cardboard box, with varying amounts of glee written across each of their faces.

Logan hovered at the foot of the staircase, hesitant yet also curious to see what had got the three of them so excited. He sighed and strode over, leaning over and peering into the box. His eyes grew comically wide. “Where did all these puppies come from?”

“Roman conjured them!” Patton exclaimed, his voice containing an unending amount of glee.

“Why? We are not equipped to take care of one puppy, let alone 7,” Logan countered, trying to make the others see sense.

“Logan, don’t be so dreary. Puppies are good and cute and pure, why wouldn’t we have them?” Roman interrupted.

“Because we can’t care for them!”

“I think Logan’s right,” Virgil started, much to Roman’s horror, “I mean, what if something happens to one of them?”

“See? At least Virgil sees sense,” Logan remarked, crossing his arms as if to physically block out the glare Roman had turned on him.

“Look, just because you don’t want to have fun, don’t stop us. If you want to be miserable, go do it in your study or something!” Roman exclaimed, the anger radiating from him in waves. Logan just had to come and ruin their fun didn’t he?

Logan shot him an unimpressed look, a look that a teacher would give a misbehaving student. “Roman,” he warned, his tone of voice would usually cause Roman to drop the subject and walk off in a sulk, which he’d quickly jump out of when he moved onto his next conquest, but not today, today he stood his ground.

“Logan,” he mimicked. The tension in the was quickly thickening, verging on unbearable after a few minutes of Logan and Roman trying to stare each other down. Patton and Virgil sent uneasy glances towards each other, silently communicating that this had to be stopped, and fast.

“Hey, let’s make a compromise!” Patton interjected, trying to cut through the tension. “Logan, you are right that we can’t look after so many, but maybe having Roman conjure them from time to time would be okay, right?”

Logan stayed silent for a few minutes, looking away and straightening his tie before he spoke. “I suppose that would be manageable, as long as we are equipped for it.”

“Now, Roman,” Patton turned to the creative side, “what you said to Logan wasn’t right, but I know you know that and that you were frustrated kiddo, but you still need to apologize to Logan, he was only trying to be rational.”

Roman looked guilty, turning his gaze to the floor. After a few seconds of silence, he swallowed his pride and apologized, Logan accepting it and resolving the situation not long after. The tension in the room eased, as though the grey cloud that had come to hang over them dispersed, letting them all relax and ease the tension that had snuck into their forms.

“Come and sit down, nerd,” Virgil smirked, moving across to make room for Logan to sit down.

Logan stepped forward, before hesitating and looking to the floor. “I should probably get back to work.”

“Your work can wait, besides, aren’t animals shown to reduce stress from work?” Virgil replied, knowing the way to convince Logan to do something was to spout facts.

“That is correct.” Logan looked up, looking unsure before sighing and giving in, walking over and sitting down in front of the cardboard box. Patton beamed and reached into the box, lifting a Labrador puppy out and handing it to Logan.

Logan smiled, accepting the puppy. Virgil was right, having the small puppy in his lap was soothing as it cuddled into his form, settling down and curling up in his lap immediately. He smiled and slowly stroked the soft fur. Maybe the puppies weren’t as illogical as he originally thought.


End file.
